Stupid Girl
by The Lady Meow
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Solution. This is all about Jake's reaction and how he feels about what Rose did. If you never read Solution you won't get the complete feel of the piece but you can still read it and grasp the concept of what's going on.


**_Stupid Girl _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jake or any other character from ADJL. What a pity.

Rate: PG-13

AN: This is the companion piece, or sequel, to Solution. This is all about how Jake feels and how he reacted when he saw Rose's body.

_Dear Jake,_

_Hi, it's me, Rose. I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I get that. I understand; you know who I am. You found out on the ski trip and I'm the one who told you._

_Yes, I know who you are. I figured it out; it was obvious after your sudden attitude change with me. It changed right after I last fought you. I suspected you were who you are when your friends showed up._

_I can't believe you're him. I can't believe he's you. It's so hard to realize that my sworn enemy… is also my love._

_Yes, I love you, Jake; More than anything in the world. I don't want to hurt you… not anymore._

_I wish I could just leave and run away with you. But I can't do that. I can't leave them, they're my family. Yet, I can't bring myself to harm you. _

_This entire thing breaks my heart. My head feels like it's ready to explode. I'm nothing without my family and I feel so empty without you._

_My mother always told me that indecision was a person's greatest weakness. That's why I'm no longer indecisive. I've come up with a solution, Jake. This decision will help everyone out._

_I won't hurt you and I won't betray my family. Please, don't think me weak, I beg you. This is the only way. _

_We'll never be able to be together. I'll never be able to be happy. I can't be happy with my family and I can't be happy with you._

_I've never been in love before you. But I'll always love my family. How can anyone expect me to choose between you?_

_No one can. And that's why I'm doing this._

_I love you and I always will. You're the only one who got a letter. Only you will know why I did what I'm going to do._

_You're my only love and I'll never fall in love again. Just know that I'll love you no matter what. Now, forever, all of eternity… I love you… and I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

Tears fill my eyes again as I reread this damn letter in my hands. God, she was so _stupid_! How could killing herself help! How could _that_ be a solution?

She killed herself yesterday, I remember how it happened. She jumped.

**FLASHBACK**

I saw her in the hallway before it happened. I caught her eyes, she looked… _broken_. I knew something was wrong.

I held her stare for a bit until Trixie yanked on my arm, hard enough that it actually hurt a bit, to make me look away from her. I knew I should've gone over to her to see what was wrong.

She was my enemy… but I still loved her. I know that I shouldn't have but I did. Nothing Trixie, or Spud, or even Gramps said would change that. I wanted to go see what was going on but Trixie's grip on my arm kept me from doing anything.

I shook my head; willing myself to forget about Rose. I sat down at my desk when I saw the neatly folded note.

I opened it up. My eyes became larger with every word I read. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as I realized what she could mean.

I didn't show it to anyone. I crumpled it up… I would have thrown it away when class ended. I opened my mythology book, deciding to ignore the note on my desk.

After class I would find Rose and find out what was going on with her. I'd find out if she was about to do anything stupid or not.

And if she was, I'd stop her. Didn't know how but I knew I would.

Then… a large crash was heard and the car alarm went off.

No one wasted any time before bolting to the windows. I stayed in my seat.

"It's a girl!" I heard Brad shout.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to leave my seat. I had my suspicions what happened, but I didn't want to believe it. If I didn't see it, it wasn't real.

It was when everyone started screaming and running outside, I knew I had to see for myself. I hoped… I made myself believe… I lied over and over to myself. I tried to make myself believe that this wasn't happening. It was a different girl with different problems.

It wasn't my Rose. Rose was fine, a little depressed and maybe a little emotionally unstable at the moment but it was all good because it wasn't Rose. It wasn't my Rose. I chanted it like one of Grandpa's mantras in my head. It wasn't Rose. It wasn't Rose. It wasn't Rose…

Then I saw her. And it was Rose.

Professor Rotwood saw her too, "Oh my… my _brand new car_!" he shouted.

I glared at him, "That's _Rose_! Screw the damn _car_!"

Rose lied there dying and all he could think about was his stupid car. I could've barbequed him right then and there.

I tried to run to her but the principal held me back. "Let me go! I need to be with her!" I all but screamed and the woman still held on to me.

"Call an ambulance!" she yelled at one of the teachers.

They came. They took her away. And I was left there. Trying to figure out if I'd ever see Rose again…

**END FLASHBACK**

It was in the announcements today that Rose didn't make it. She's dead and I will never be able to see her again.

Mom says I can go to the funeral and Haley's been going out of her way to make me feel better. I had to go to the counselor's office, to talk about my _feelings_.

Even Trixie is acting like she's sorry for what happened, Spud too. Spud's genuinely sorry, I know that much, but Trixie… I don't know. Somehow I think she couldn't care less. She probably figures now there's no more Huntsgirl to try to kill me.

She won't tell me that though. She's too good a friend for that.

They're all trying but what they don't understand is that… I'm not going to feel better. Nothing they do is going to brighten up my day…

For a moment I play with the thought of killing my own self. A play off of Romeo and Juliet, our parts sure fit well enough.

I shake my head to get the thought away. No, I'd never do that. I'm the American Dragon, after all, I have responsibilities…

And I won't put my friends and family in the emotional position Rose put me in; me and all her other friends, no doubt.

I wish I could have been there for her when she was about to jump… to talk her out of it. To make her believe there was another way and to try and find it together.

I could have too, probably, if I would have just ran out the classroom door like I should have when I got the damn letter. But I didn't, because I was a coward who didn't want to believe the truth.

And now she's gone. That stupid girl… Rose, you stupid, _stupid_ girl!

How could she do this to me! I'm crying again.

God, will I ever stop crying! Will this pain ever leave! I just wish I could have her again, hold her in my arms and never let go!

_Why_ did she have to be so stupid! Why did she have to go?

Why was suicide the only answer? Her so-called solution… it was no solution.

Maybe… is there a way to bring her back? That _bug_ could bring the dead back! The bug from Egypt or whatever, I remember!

Wait… no. Gramps would never let me. For one, the whole world knows she's gone and if I did… she'd have to hide. She wouldn't be able to be Rose anymore.

I can't do that to her. She claimed she'd be miserable.She may have done _this_ to me out of her selfishness, but I can't do something that might hurt her out of my own selfish heart.

God… Rose, I love you. I love you so much and I miss you... I miss you so damn much…

You _stupid_ girl.

**I know I was gonna wait until Her Fate was finished to post this but since that story's turning out longer than I anticipated, I decided to post it now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
